Issei Vladimir Dracula
by wanderingboy
Summary: Son of the king and Queen of vampire's, born in the hellsing mansion not long after the London war. He is asked by Sirzech when he is 5 to save his new born sister from a marriage with Riser Phoenix. Being raised/trained by beings multiple species made Issei not hate other species. Join Issei as he helps his parents retake their throne, building his vampiric harem along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Highschool dxd Dragon Issei Vladimir Dracula

(" " speech/portal talk)

I don't own Highschool DXD it belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi neither do I own Hellsing it belong to Kouta Hirano

(Hellsing mansion dungeon 2001)

"It still doesn't feel right without Walter even after a few years" said Alucard as he was laying with Seras in their coffin with another baby vampire sleeping in a little cot

"Through all the stuff we have done you have always stayed by my side Seras now we have a child, I'll make sure he is raised right" said Alucard as he went to sleep remembering how he met Seras all those years ago in 1441

(flash back to when Alucard was human their speaking in Romanian)

"Ahh what a lovely night, I finally managed to get away from my family party" said a ten-year-old Vlad as he was walking through the forest around his family home "Is that a girl what's she doing out here? And by the looks of it she is homeless she is most likely trying not to get killed, I never get the reason we have to kill Orphans. Shame she is really beautiful"

"Ahh- hugh- ahh leave me alone!" yelled the girls as she ran from the people trying to kill her

"You are an Orphan by law you will die!" screamed one of the men chasing after her

"I can't just leave her, I have to do something because when I look at her I feel something that my mother describes as love" said Vlad as he felt his heart beat faster as he walked over to the girl and court her

"Ahh thank you young man, now hand her over so we can kill her" said the man that looked like the leader

"No, she belongs to me now" said Vlad as he stepped in front of the girl

"Why is he helping me?" asked the girl in her mind

"Stupid kid, she is an Orphan if you help her we'll kill you to" said the leader

"Young master there you are!" said a maid as herself and a few others ran up to them

"Claire, I guess mother sent you to get me?" asked Issei

"Yes, she didn't Lord Dracula is not very pleased with you running away" said Claire

"Lord Dracula?! That means you're one of his sons!" said the men panicking

"Yes, I'm Vlad Tepes Dracula, now leave my families land if you want to live" commanded Vlad in a strict voice

"Hugh fine, let's go" said the leader as the group left

"Young master why where they chasing this young girl?" asked Claire

"She's an Orphan, I decide to save her" said Vlad

"Young master you do know that Orphans are to be killed" said Claire

"Yes, I do but this is my decision, now what is your name?" asked Vlad to the girl

"Seras Victoria, your highness" said Seras as she bowed to him

"Seras Victoria that's a nice name, would you please tell me how you are a orphan?" asked Vlad

"I never knew my father so my mother raised me on her own, she taught me how to sew and work as a maid or housewife for when I grew up but" said Seras as she started to cry

"Did you mother die?" asked Vlad curious

"She was killed by bandits, I have been on the run for the past week, I don't know how to thank you for protecting me your highness" said Seras as she bowed again

"I'm sorry to hear that, I can offer you a place at my home but you will have to be a servant is that okay with you" said Vlad feeling sorry for Seras

"Would you really your highness?" asked Seras still crying

"Young master your father is already very mad at you, if you bring home her he might snap" said Claire

"Let him be mad, if anything my mother will take her as a personal servant you know how kind she is" said Vlad

"True your mother is very kind, well then let's go it's getting late" said Claire as she jested for them to leave

"Okay them Seras follow us" said Vlad

"Thank you so much your highness!" said Seras as she smiled for the first time in years

"She is so cute I hope my mother can help her" said Vlad in his mind

(Castle)

"Mistress, we have found the young master and a young orphan" said Claire as she walked to Vlad's mother and bowed

"Thank you, Claire, who is the young orphan?" asked Vlad's mother

"She is a young girl the same age as young master, by the name of Seras Victoria she never knew her father so was raised by her mother to sew and be a maid or housewife" said Claire

"I guess Vlad said he could give her a place to work here right?" asked Vlad's mother

"Yes, he did" said Claire

"Get her cleaned, some clothes, some food and a place to sleep I'll take her under me as a servant and give her to Vlad if I think she will be the best servant for my son" said Vlad's mother smiling

"But Mistress what about Master he is already mad at the young master?" asked Claire

"I'll deal with him, he needs to learn that Vlad isn't a kid anymore, once Seras is finished bring her to me" said Vlad's mother as she got up

"As you wish mistress" said Claire as she bowed and left to do what her mistress asked

"My son your growing into a better man than your father and brother's" said Vlad's mother in her mind with a smile on her face as she walked to see her husband

(a hour later)

"Seras are you done?" asked Claire

"Mostly I'm struggling to get some of this maid uniform on" said Seras as she was struggling to get the maid uniform on

"Hugh, here let me help" said Claire as she helped Seras with her maid uniform

"Thank you, Claire" said Seras

"Good, now follow me the mistress would like to see you" said Claire

"The mistress? Why does she want to see me?" asked Seras surprised

"She has taken an interest in you since the young lord saved you" said Claire

"Oh?" asked Seras still surprised

"Yes, and you will be her personal maid for herself and the young lord if she thinks you are good enough" said Claire

"Personal?" said Seras even more surprised and started breathing heavily

"Yes, that means you will only take orders from her, myself being the head maid and anyone she says" said Claire

"Okay I can do this" said Seras as she started to breath normal again and composed herself

"Haha, she's going to do great" laughed Claire in her head "Okay then follow me, since you and I will be working together I will show you around tomorrow" said Claire

"Thank you, Claire" said Seras happily

(with Vlad's mother)

"Mistress, I have Seras with me my we come in?" asked Claire as she knocked on the door

"Yes, you may Claire" said Vlad's mother

"Thank you, mistress" said Claire as she opened the door revealing a beautiful woman that Seras could tell just by looking at her she was Vlad's mother

"So, your Seras?" asked Vlad's mother

"Yes, I am mistress I am very thankful for your son to offer me a place here" said Seras as she bowed to Vlad's mother

"Haha, you a nice-looking girl I can see why my son would save you, I have raised him right unlike his father and brother's" said Vlad's mother

"Thank you, mistress, for your kind words" said Seras as she blushed slightly

"Well it's late, I expect to see you first thing in the morning you know where you sleeping right? Because I would like to speak to Claire alone" said Vlad's mother

"Yes, I do I'll see you in the morning mistress" said Seras as she bowed and left

"What do you think of her Claire?" asked Vlad's mother as she got up

"I say she'll fit right in mistress" said Claire

"I agree, well then it's later I'll see you in the morning" said Vlad's mother as she left with Claire following behind her

Over time Seras settled into live as Vlad's and his mother's personal servant. She was devastated when Vlad's father sold him to a neighbouring country to stop them from going to war. When Vlad started the war against everyone that wronged him, during that time she was told by Vlad's mother to go and find him before it was to late for him. A week after Seras left Vlad's mother died in an attack on the castle, which left a hole in her heart because even thought they were mistress and servant she treated her as the daughter she never had. Then one day she found out Vlad had been killed she contemplated suicide because she loved Vlad and Vlad loved her back but they didn't know each other's feelings. Then one day she found Vlad.

(in a small house by the battle field Seras was taking shelter for the night)

"Oh, a human I can finally eat something fresh" said a dark figure that Seras recognised the voice

"Master Vlad is that you?!" asked Seras scared

"Seras is that you?" asked Vlad as he walked out of the shadows as a blood tear feel down his cheek

"Master Vlad your alive" said Seras as he ran and hugged Vlad but she couldn't hear a heat beat

"Master, your heart isn't beating what happened?" asked Seras looking up to she Vlad

"Seras, as you may have heard I did die, now I am a vampire a monster" said Vlad as he slumped down crying more blood tears

"Shh it's alright master Vlad you can never be a monster in my eyes" said Seras as she hugged Vlad

"Seras, do you mean that?" asked Vlad weakly

"Yes, master Vlad someone I love can never be a monster" said Seras letting her feeling come out about Vlad

"Seras, you love me mhh" said Vlad as Seras kissed him

"Yes, master I have loved you since the day you saved me and I can't hold back my feelings anymore mhh" said Seras as Vlad kissed her back

"Thank you Seras, for years I have felt the same about you but now I am a vampire I could live forever and you will die I can't stand that" said Vlad as he knew Seras would die eventually which made him cry even more

"Then I don't have to die, I'll join you" said Seras

"Seras I can't put this on you mhh" said Vlad as Seras kissed him again

"Vlad" started Seras when Seras said his name it made his heart beat again "I don't care if I become a monster if I can be at your side I'm happy" said Seras as she kissed him again

"Are you sure this cannot be undone" said Vlad

"Yes, I'm sure now please Vlad" said Seras as she exposed her neck to Vlad

"Okay then here I go" said Vlad as his kissed Seras's neck making her moan then he bit down and turned her into a vampire

"Seras how do you feel?" asked Vlad

"I feel happy I can be with the person I love forever now" said Seras as she kissed Vlad tasting her some of her own blood that was left in his mouth

"Thank you Seras, let us sleep the sun is coming up tomorrow night we'll find my mothers body and give her a proper burial" said Vlad passing from the kiss

"Of cause master" said Seras

"Don't call me master anymore you are my wife to be and soon to be the queen of vampire's" said Vlad as they laid down

"Queen of vampire's?" asked Seras shocked

"Yes, that is my new goal, I will become the king of vampire's and I'll need a queen at my side will you be my queen Seras Victoria?" said Vlad

"Yes, a thousand times yes" said Seras happily kissing Vlad again

"Thank you, Seras Dracula, my Seras Dracula" said Vlad as they feel asleep in each other's embrace

And thus, began the rain of Vlad Dracula and Seras Dracula the King and Queen of Vampire's, humans feared them nothing could stop them. Until a vampire hunter by the name of Abraham Van Hellsing came along even he couldn't kill them so he sealed them into his family's blood line and used them to kill other vampire's and anything else. This led to his death and thus weakened the seal on Vlad and Seras and but the time it got to Integra there was almost nothing left they could break free with ease. And Integra knew that they were only serving her because they deemed her a worthy master to serve, so she spent her whole life making herself a master worthy of serving.

(back to Vlad)

"Are son is only two years old and he's already phasing through wall's, he's going to grow up just fine" said Vlad as he feel asleep happy

(time skip three years Issei is now 5)

"Sir Hellsing, there are three people here to see you" said a maid knocking at the door

"What where their names?" asked Integra

"Sirzech Lucifer, Serafall leviathan and Grayfia Lucifuge sir" said the maid not knowing who they where

"Hmm why are two of the devil kings here and one of the strongest devils here I have to be careful" said Integra in her thoughts "Bring them to me at once" said Integra

"Yes sir" said the maid as she went to get them

(a few minutes later)

"Sir their here" said the maid knocking at the door again

"Send them in and bring us some refreshments" said Integra

"Of cause sir, please go in" said the maid

"Thank you" said Sirzech

"So, what can I do for you devils?" asked Integra keeping up her image

"We mean you no harm Integra we wish to speak to Vlad and Seras if that's not too much to ask" said Sirzech

"May I ask why?" asked Integra curious

"Their old friends and I want to ask a favour of them" said Sirzech

"What's the favour? Why can't you deal with it yourself?" asked Integra

"It concerns my new born sister, she has been forced into a marriage contract with an ass hole and since we are devil kings we can't interfere because it will piss off the devil council" said Sirzech

"A noble cause I have little control over them anyway, I was letting my family line end here so they will be fully free." Said Integra calling for Seras and Vlad in her mind

"You called for us Integra" said Seras and Vlad as they materialised into her office "Well I'll be it's good to see you again Sirzech, Serafall and Grayfia" said Seras and Vlad as they greeted the three devils

"It has how have you been?" asked Sirzech

"We have been fine" "Issei I told you to stay down stairs" said Seras as Issei materialised into the room as well

"But mommy I bored!" said Issei as he was hugging catacomb

"Who's this?" asked Sirzech surprised

"He's so cute" said Serafall

"Be a good boy and introduce yourself" said Seras

"Okay mommy" "I'm Issei Vladimir Dracula it's nice to meet you" said Issei

"Nice to meet you Issei I'm Sirzech Lucifer" said Sirzech as they shock hands

"I'm Serafall Leviathan but call me Sera" said Sera as she hugged Issei

"I'm Grayfia Lucifuge" said Grayfia hugging which was something different for her

"Well since introduction are over we need to ask you a favour Seras, Vlad" said Sirzech

"What do you need?" asked Seras

"My new-born sister has been forced into a marriage with Riser Phoenix and I don't want her with him. I presume you know who he is so that's why I want your help" asked Sirzech

"Yes, we know who he is he's attacked us several times he needs to be put in his place" said Seras angrily

"You seem to be really mad at him why's that?" asked Grayfia

"He tried to rape me" said Seras

"Hugh, I'm not surprised" said Sirzech

"Can I help" chirped Issei

"I think you can Issei, if you mother and father say so" said Sirzech

"I don't see why not it will help us to have to devil faction on are side when we take back are throne" said Vlad

"Don't say your going back to how you two where" said Serafall sweating because Seras and Vlad were ranked at 10th strongest in the world at the lowest

"No, being stuck in this family has taught us that those times are gone we need to work together now" said Vlad

"Thank Lucifer" said Serafall

"Haha, well then Issei I want you to grow up to be a fine vampire that treats other species kindly and get strong enough to save my sister from the loveless marriage can you do that for me" said Sirzech as he ruffled Issei's hair

"I promise" said Issei

"Haha, he's taken a liking to you and I'm sure your sister will like him. That gives me an idea" said Vlad

"What's that?" asked Sirzech

"A marriage contract between Issei and your sister but Rias will have a choice to marry him" said Vlad

"How did you know her name we didn't say" said Sirzech

"Did you forget we can read minds" laughed Seras

"Hugh, well I don't see any problem with it in fact let's make it official then if they don't fall in love Rias can use it as protection" said Sirzech

"Agreed I'll go get the paper's and inform Venelana as well since she hates the idea as well" said Grayfia as she teleported back to hell

"Well Seras, Vlad I think it's time I fully released you from my family on a few conditions" said Integra

"What would those be Integra?" asked Vlad

"That you come back every so often to see me and that you help me with any problems that I can't rely on humans for" said Integra

"Of course, Integra" said Seras and Vlad

"Well then" Yumi bring Issei surprise" said Integra on the phone

"Surprise?" asked Issei surprised

"Haha a present they were supposed to be for your 6 birthday but you can have since your leaving" said Integra

"Thank your aunty Teggy" said Issei as he happily hugged Integra

"Haha, he so cute ahh I think he will be a great husband to the harem he's going to have in the future, I think I have found a man to" said Serafall as she started getting giggly

"Sir, I have what you requested" said Yumi knocking at the door

"Come in" said Integra

"Here you go Issei" said Integra as Yumi gave the box to Issei and left

"Going open it" said Seras

"Thank you so much aunty Teggy" said Issei as he opened it to see to of his father's favourites gun the Jackal but sliver with silver patens

"Guns?" asked Sirzech surprised

"He's got a love for guns, given how many times he used mine" said Vlad

"They have a twin name of Twin Cutlasses what do you think Issei?" asked Integra

"It's great I love the name thank you so much" said Issei as he disappeared

"He's gone to the gun range" laughed Seras

"Well then, I'll tell the servants to pack your thing up where are you going to go?" asked Integra

"I've always wanted to go to Japan" said Seras

"I have some territory there I was going to give it to Rias, but you can have it do you mind if Rias moves in their when she's old enough?" said Sirzech

"Sure" said Vlad

"I have the papers let's get them signed the devil council needs to talk to you master, Serafall" said Grayfia appearing

Everything got sorted out after about half an hour and everyone left back home or to their new home.

(Underworld sometime later Sirzech's office)

"I can tell you where attracted to him Grayfia" said Sirzech

"I have to admit Issei is very lovable person it's hard not to fall in love with him" said Grayfia

"True, would you like to be with him when he's older?" asked Sirzech shocking Grayfia

"What are you saying master?" asked Grayfia shocked

"Grayfia, I know you're not really satisfied with being with me, are you?" asked Sirzech

"I have to say yes; will I do love you for saving me and giving me a great son I just needed a man that has time to spend with me" said Grayfia blushing

"I understand what you mean Grayfia, but that doesn't mean I'm just going to give you to him he will need to prove to me that he is strong enough to protect you" said Sirzech as he hugged Grayfia

"Thank you for understanding master, now if you excuse me I have work to do" said Grayfia as she bowed and left

"This is going to be fun Issei, grow strong my friend" said Sirzech as he laughed inside his head as he went back to work

(time skip 16 years)

(Rias POV)

From even before I was born I was place into a marriage contract with Riser Phoenix a stuck piece of shit a man that no one loves. I kept tell my family that I didn't want to marry him but that didn't change my father mind. But one-day Grayfia told me that I had another option but that's it. At first great another stuck up devil but she told me it was the same person that helped my servant's my family with their pasts. Akeno was told that her mother was still alive and what truly had happened on that day she thought she lost her, she saw her mother some times she goes and sees her father but not often for reason that you now. Yumi she was told that the angles didn't want that to happen to them and was told the person to kill if she still wanted revenge. Koneko it was found out that her sisters master was doing unspeakable thing and that's why she killed him and the family supporting it so she was no longer a stray. Asia a holy sister with the power to heal almost any wound it was found out that Diodora caused her to get kicked out of the church so he could have sex with her another sorry excuse of a man. Alexandra and Godvia twin half-blood vampire's Alex had the boosted gear will Godvia could stop time hated and feared by even their own kind until whoever that person is met them and told that they shouldn't hide from their power use it to help your friends. Even with Alex and Godvia meeting him no one new who he was or why he did this but my brother did say when I turn 16 he will meet me, I guess we'll meet soon whoever you are. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she had grown feelings of love for this mysterious person even if they were a girl.

(Issei's class room in anime)

"Class we have a new transfer student joining us today" said the teacher

"Rias-sama said we didn't have any new students joining us" said Asia in her mind

"I hope it's a girl" said a male in the class

"I hope it's a guy" said a girl in the class

"Quiet down. You can come in" said the teacher as a black-haired male came in

"Hello everyone, my name is Issei Vladimir Dracula, I hope we can be friends" said Issei as he introduced himself speaking perfect Japanese but with a heavy Transylvanian accent

"Dracula, the same as Count Dracula?" asked some of the class

"Yes, my family used to serve the Dracula family back then and we have kept the name going as honour" said Issei

"And your teeth?" asked a male

"Born with them" said Issei

"He's lying I need to tell Rias" said Asia in her mind "Teacher, President Rias just contacted me I'm needed right away" said Asia

"Okay then I'll have your work waiting for you when you get back" said the teacher

"Thank you, Sensei" said Asia as she walked out to find Rias

"Tell Rias and Sona I'm here as a friend" said Issei mentally to Asia

(just as the bell went for break)

"Is Issei Vladimir Dracula in here" asked Yumi at the door

"It's Yumi" said the whole class happily

"Yes, that's me can I help you?" asked Issei

"My president would like to meet you along with the student council president" said Yumi

"Lead the way then" said Issei as he got up

(occult research room)

"Ahh nice to met you Issei, I'm sure you know why we called you here" said Rias

"Yes, I do know so what can I do for you" said Issei

"I want to know why a vampire is in my territory!" said Rias annoyed

"Calm down, I've been living here for 16 years with my parents" said Issei as he materialised a glass and some blood wine "And besides your brother said we could live here, would you two like some" said Issei as he jested to Alex and Godvia with his glass

"You know Alex and Godvia are vampires?" asked Rias surprised

"Yes, even if they are half-bloods they are still vampires" said Issei

"If your offering" said Alex

"Here you go" said Issei as he materialised two more glasses and poured them some blood wine

"That's alcohol isn't it?" asked Rias

"It's only one percent alcohol so it's fine" said Issei

"Anyway, why are you here?" asked Sona

"I'm here to help you Rias out of your marriage with Riser" said Issei

"Help me?" asked Rias surprised

"Yes Shuri, Kuroka if you would" said Issei

"Kuroka and Shuri?" asked everyone surprised

"Of cause Issei" said Shuri as she stepped into the room through a black portal with Kuroka

"Mother?!" asked Akeno surprised

"Sister?!" asked Koneko surprised

"Hello Akeno dear" said Shuri

"Hello Koneko nyaa" said Kuroka both Kuroka and Shuri had crimson-red eyes and sharp fangs

"You're the person that's been helping my family but why?" asked Rias surprised

"Because your brother asked me to help you 16 years ago and besides I'm your second marriage contract" said Issei as he pulled out the marriage contract signed by Sirzech and his parents to marry him and Rias

"It's best we all sit down it's going to take some time to explain" said Issei

After a few hours later Issei explained how he saved Shuri by turning her into a vampire even though she wasn't a virgin, how he helped Kuroka by proving her innocents and how he helped the others of Rias's peerage. And how Kuroka was also turned into a vampire and how they could be out during the day.

(later school roof around 8pm)

"Oh, hey Rias" said Issei as he was laying on top of the roof

"Oh, Issei I didn't sense you there" said Rias as she jumped

"Haha, fancy some wine?" asked Issei as he pulled out a bottle of wine

"Sure, why not I need it after today" said Rias as she sat on the bench near Issei

"So how is everyone at the moment?" asked Issei

"Everyone is talking in the gym will training. Can I ask you something Issei?" asked Rias taking a sip of wine

"Sure, what is it?" asked Issei

"Why are you acting like this almost all pure -blood vampires are stuck up but why aren't you?" asked Rias

"I'm like this because I was raised by my parents with aunty Integra, I'm sure you have heard of her" said Issei

"Yes, I have she was in control of Vlad and Seras" said Rias

"I was born a few months after the London war, Integra raised me as her own son so I have open view on life. My parents loved Integra, she changed their views on live and so they decided when they take back their throne it would be best for us to work with other factions, the current vampire faction is wrong they hate are own kind just because they are not full vampires I can't stand it" said Issei as he crushed his glass

"So that's why you where so friendly with Alex and Godvia even helping them overcome their fears, I can't thank you enough Issei" said Rias as she placed her hand on Issei's

"Your welcome Rias, unlike Riser I'm not going to force you to marry me if anything are marriage contract can be used as a shield to stop other's from trying to marry to you, you can use it until you find the person you want to marry" said Issei

"Thank you Issei, I think we'll get along from now on" said Rias looking up to the stars

"Thanks Rias, well I best get home where going hunting" said Issei as he got up

"I was meaning to ask that how do you feed?" asked Rias

"We hunt humans and other species that harm normal live so no one will miss them, we only feed on people that do no harm very rarely" said Issei

"Well then see you tomorrow Issei" said Rias

"See ya, be ready for training like you have never had" said Issei as he disappeared in a cloud of bats

"Ara-ara I think you have a crush Rias" said Akeno

"Akeno! How could I not though he's so kind and don't tell me you haven't felt something for him, I saw that look on your face" said Risa blushing

"Haha, true well we should head home it's late" said Akeno

"Okay then well it will be best were well rested to training tomorrow" said Rias as they went home

(Issei's mansion home)

"Hey mom, hey dad I'm back" said Issei as he materialised into the living room

"Hey sweaty would you like some wine?" asked Seras from the kitchen

"Yes, please I didn't find anyone that tasted good" said Issei as he slumped onto the sofa not noticing three people on the sofa

"Give me a second sweaty" said Seras as she went into the kitchen

"Good to see you again Issei" said Sirzech, Serafall and Grayfia

"Oh! Good to see you Sirzech, Grayfia and Serafall how have you been?" asked Issei surprised as Seras came in with some wine for everyone

"Mostly work but we have been fine, anyway how was your fist day at school?" asked Sirzech

"Fine, I met Rias, Sona and the other's almost instantly" said Issei as they started drinking

"What do you think of Rias, Sona and their servants?" asked Sirzech

"Rias and Sona remind me of Integra, they are very nice and are very pretty" said Issei giving a perverted smirk

"Issei! That's not very nice to say!" said Seras hitting him on the head

"Haha! That's my boy!" laughed Vlad

"Vlad!" yelled Seras

"Haha! What's wrong with saying women are pretty ow ow ow Grayfia!" said Sirzech laughing as Grayfia grabbed his cheek

"Well we can't stay long. What's your plan Issei? Kuroka said you told Rias about your marriage contract" said Sirzech

"I'm going to train them to fight Riser. And if they don't manage to defeat him I'll crass the wedding party" said Issei

"Haha, with you training them we have nothing to worry about, well then we must go say hi for us please and see you at the ratting game" said Sirzech laughing as they got up

"Well then see you in about a month everyone" said Issei as Sirzech, Grayfia and Serafall left

(time skip 1 month just before the ratting game VIP room)

Over the month Issei trained Rias and the other's, he put them threw hell. The way he trained their senses was by having himself, Shuri and Kuroka trying to bite them at any time they would attack them, it made their senses to adapt very quickly. Everyone had made great progress, Issei said they could all hold their own against a high-class devil and their peerage for a will, just enough to take out Riser. The way they were trained was not live threatening but they didn't know that. They thought Issei, Shuri and Kuroka were trying to kill them.

"It's great to see you again Issei, Vlad, Seras, Shuri and Kuroka" said Grayfia as they materialised into the VIP viewing room

"It's good to see you again as well Grayfia" said Seras

"Well then should we watch this one-sided fight?" asked Vlad

"Well then I'll get some wine then" said Grayfia

(time skip after ratting game victory for Riser)

"Something doesn't feel right. I recognise something in Riser's fire that isn't Phoenix or devil" said Vlad

"Agreed his fire sent a shiver down my spine the only fire to do that was" said Seras panicking

"What fire would that be?!" asked Sirzech and surprised at what Seras and Vlad

"It can't be!" said Vlad

"What fire is it?!" demanded Sirzech

"It's the same fire from Helena's Nail! That can kill even us how the hell does he have that!" yelled Seras

"What Grayfia get Riser under arrest now!" screamed Sirzech

"He's already at the marriage ceremony! What should we do?!" asked Grayfia panicking for her step sisters live

"Get an army ready but he's mine!" said Issei darkly as he released a dark mist that made it hard for the devils in the room to breathe

"Cough Issei cough can't breathe!" coughed Sirzech

"Oh, right sorry" said Issei as the mist disappeared

"What's the plain?" asked Sirzech

"I'll crash the wedding then you appeared with my contract and have the army surround him, then tell everyone what has happened" said Issei

"Then?" asked Sirzech

"If Riser tries to run teleport us to a ratting game field and I'll kick the shit out of him!" said Issei as he got up ready to teleport

"Okay then go stall him it will take a few minutes to get an army strong enough to deal with Riser" said Sirzech

"Issei take this and use it on Riser it will forcefully take the fire from him! Force it into that shit head heart!" said Vlad as he passed Issei a small jar

"Thanks dad" said Issei as he disappeared

(ceremony hall)

"I Riser Phoenix, present to you my wife Rias Gremory!" said Riser as Rias appeared

"Knock, knock mother fucker!" screamed a voice as they kicked the doors in making one fly and hit Riser square in the face

"WHO ARE YOU LOW CLASS SHIT! GUARDS ARESST HIM!" screamed Riser as he got up

"They will do no such thing" said Sirzech as he teleported in

"Lord Lucifer this Low-Class Shit Attacked me!" screamed Riser "Why are you protecting him!?"

"Because Riser you are under arrest for having the fire from Helena's Nail! We do not know how you have it but you will surrender now!" said Sirzech

"Your just mad your sister lost! And besides you have no proof!" screamed Riser

"He does have proof shit head!" said Vlad as they appeared

"Dracula what's he doing here?!" said a panicked devil

"That is Helena's Nail's fire I have fought against it before in would know it anywhere! And the man you called low class is my son!" said Vlad pissed off

"HA SO WHAT! HE IS JUST A KID WHAT CAN HE DO TO ME THE MIGHTY RISER PHEOARRGH!" screamed Riser as Issei appeared in front of him and punched him into the wall and forced the jar his father gave to him right into Riser's heart taking out Helena's Nail's fire

"Father!" said Issei as he tossed his father the jar

"This is Helena's Nail's fire" said Vlad as he grabbed the jar

"Riser you are under arrest!" said Sirzech as his crimson aura flared around him

"FUCK YOU DID YOU REALY THINK I DIDN'T HAVE A BACK UP PLAN HAHA!" screamed Riser as he sent out a beam of fire at Rias, Ravel and his peerage but it only hit his peerage minus Ravel

"Sirzech take care of them, I can tell Ravel has nothing to do with this so she's innocent" said Issei as he appeared by Sirzech with Rias and Ravel

"How can you tell?" asked Sirzech forgetting that Vampires are some of the best mind readers

"I can read minds remember, now teleport us!" said Issei as he was reaching his limit

"Done!" said Sirzech as they were teleported

(same arena where Issei 1v1 Riser)

"BRAT THIS MARRAGE IS FOR THE BETTER MENT OF DEVIL KIND YOU SHOULDN'T OF INTERFIRED! Screamed Riser launching several balls of fire

"I don't care about that, I only care about my friend's happiness so I'll deal with you quickly!" said Issei as he rushed Riser ripping his arm clean off

"Haha, you see this is I can regenerate any attack, I am immortal!" screamed Riser as he regenerated his arm

"No one is truly immortal and I'll prove that to you. Will I would like to kill you Sirzech wants to find out how you got that fire from Helena's Nail so I'll make this quick" said Issei as he charged Riser

"Haha bring it ahg" said Riser as Issei knocked him out

"Here you go Sirzech, get what you need out of him then I'm killing him!" said Issei standing over the knocked-out Riser

"Okay Issei, take him away. Rias and the other's want to talk to you, they are at my family's household" said Sirzech "I'll be there soon as well"

"Okay" said Issei as he teleported to the Gremory household

(Gremory Household)

"Thank you Issei, your father and mother told us what happened" said Rias as Issei appeared in the living room with his everyone besides Sirzech, Grayfia and Serafall

"So, what do you think of mom and dad?" asked Issei as he sat down

"I was scared at first well because of the history but they turned out to be very nice, they said it thanks to Integra" said Rias

"Integra is a great woman, I'll fight for her any day" said Issei remembering the great times with Integra

"Yeah, she's one of the few humans I have any respect for" said Sera remembering those days

"Anyway, you need a chance to calm down since I can tell you're where scared that you could have died" Seras

"Your right, we need some time we have never been in a live or death situation before. Though Issei did threaten to kill us when we were training, and he didn't even tell us that he would train us like that!" said Rias

"It's the best way to train, and besides it helped you if I trained you normally you would be dead right know" said Issei defending himself

"Haha, that's my boy ow Seras" laughed Vlad as Seras hit him on the head

"Issei, Vlad, Sirzech needs to talk to you" said Grayfia as she came into the room

"Fine" said Vlad as himself and Issei left

"Seras how did you met Vlad? It says in history that you where a maid at the Dracula castle but that's it but that can't be all can it?" asked Rias "And how did you have Issei?"

"Okay, well let's get some wine it will take some time" said Seras

"Of cause bring some wine in" said Venelana as they started talking about Seras and Vlad's past

(later on, a balcony)

"Ahh, what a night" said Issei as he sipping some wine leaning into the rail

"Issei? What are you doing up here?" asked Rias surprised

"Enjoying the underworlds night time, I have only been to the underworld a few times and that's when I was young or when I came here for Kuroka" said Issei "Want some?" asked Issei as he offered a glass to Rias

"I'll have one glass, we've been drinking already" said Rias

"Haha, yeah you where talking about how mom met dad and how they had me" said Issei

"Yeah, I'm glad that your parents don't want to go back to their old ways" said Rias laughing

"Yeah, all hell would break lose" laughed Issei

"Haha, bad pun Issei, I'm falling for you even more" laughed Rias

"Haha, careful Rias when you mess with a vampire you get the fangs" said Issei as he walked over to Rias flashing his fangs hoping to get a reaction out of her

"Oh? Is the big bad vampire going to bite me?" asked Rias in a teasing voice as exposed her neck to Issei

"Hmm, what's Rias playing at? Well then Rias, let's see how far your willing to go" asked Issei to himself in his mind as he had an evil idea as he used his shadows to hold Rias still as he licked her neck

"Ahh, Issei" moaned Rias as Issei licked her neck

"Rias, why are you doing this?" asked Issei as he released her from his shadows

"Issei, I love you that's why, you have helped not only me but my family, I have never met any man besides brother, Millicas and father that I can say I love them" said Rias finally letting out her feelings

"Rias, will I love you to this brings up some problems" said Issei in a loving but sad tone

"Why's that Issei?" asked Rias wondering what Issei means

"My kind have certain what's the word activity's during sex and courting" said Issei

"What do you mean activity's?" asked Rias

"Well, one I will be tempted to bite you and drink you dry that will turn you into a vampire and devil hybrid similar to Kuroka" said Issei

"I was wondering how Kuroka had her Nekoshou side" said Rias

"Yeah, it seems that when I turned her into a vampire her Nekoshou and vampire side balanced out to where she is a pure-blood of both at the same but not a pure-blood of both at the same time if you understand what I mean. Mom and dad don't know why it's like that and we can guess if said person has another part that isn't human is turned it will be the same" said Issei

Rias didn't say a word as she crashed lips with Issei, instantly she started exploring Issei's mouth. This lead Issei's fighting back as soon as the surprise of Rias kissing left him, which led to Rias cutting her tongue on one of his fangs. Making Issei taste the sweetest and most delicious blood he had ever had, will Integra's, Kuroka's and Shuri's blood was great it was nothing compared to Rias's, it made him want more. His vampire or demon side started taking over him as he parted from the kiss going straight for Rias's neck.

"Rias" purred Issei as he kissed and teased Rias's neck making her moan

"Go on Issei, I'm not going to stop you" moaned Rias as she moved her hands to support Issei's head

"Very well then, but remember the choice was all was yours" purred Issei as he gently bit down at first having regained some control over himself but as soon as Rias's blood entered his mouth his demon side took over and made him drink until there was only just enough for Rias to live

"Ahh!" moaned Rias as she felt her blood leaving her until Issei stopped

"I think I might get addicted to your blood Rias" purred Issei as he released her neck from his fangs but not before licking away the blood from where his fangs where

"Why did you stop master?" asked Rias very disappointed as the act of have blood sucked out of you was very enjoyable if you enjoy pain that is, well we all know who that part of her came from. But at the same time Rias was wondering why she called him master but to her it felt so right

"Haha, as much as I like your blood I don't want you to die my lovely fledgling" said Issei as he kissed her again giving Rias a taste of her own blood "Also it looks like with have some watchers" said Issei into Rias's mind

"Who's watching us?" asked Rias back in their fledgling and sire mind link

"Let's find out" replied Issei "You can come out now we know your there" said Issei outload

"Ara-ara, it looks like we have been found out" said Akeno

"What are lot you doing here?" asked Rias

"We were wondering where you went Rias, but we got are questions answered" laughed Akeno

"Questioned answered?" asked Rias confused

"Yes, we now have are answers all of us want to become Vampire's" said Akeno

"All of you?" asked Issei shocked

"They've fallen in love with you Issei, what's your response" asked Shuri

"You do know this will be permanent and drinking blood is no little matter, it will be your live from now on if I turn you" said Issei with a lot of seriousness in his words

"Yes, we want this please" said everyone

"Last chance" said Issei walking to them as he bared his fangs still having a little of Rias's blood still on them, but that didn't change their expressions didn't change at all

"Please Issei" said everyone as the exposed their necks

"Very well, Shuri, Kuroka go and get enough blood for everyone" said Issei

"Of cause Issei" said Shuri and Kuroka as they disappeared to get some blood

"Rias, as tempted as you will be don't drink from them you'll drink them dry is that understood" said Issei in a commanding tone as he could see Rias was staring at their necks with the look of drinking them dry in her eyes

"Yes master" said Rias sadly

"Well then here we go" said Issei as he started with

As Issei started with Akeno her blood was similar to Shuri's where Issei could taste her sadistic and masochistic side just like Shuri's but was stronger thanks to her fallen side. Koneko's blood was just like Kuroka's but Issei could tell the difference it was like wine both made the same way but one aged longer than the other. Yumi was the strongest soul one out of the group. Asia was the purest one their but Issei could see that if she put her mind onto something she went with it. And now Alexander and Godvia, Issei saved them for last because for a vampire to drink another's vampire's blood it acts as a very strong alcohol to Vampires, which could've made Issei's demon side go a bit mad.

"Ahh, delicious" said Issei as he parted from Godvia's neck

"Looks like we got back just in time nyaa" said Kuroka as herself and Shuri got back with some blood enough for everyone

"Thank you, now everyone drink I won't make you hunt yet" said Issei as he wiped the blood of his lips "Once your finished go to sleep and we'll talk in the morning" said Issei

"Yes, master" said everyone as they grabbed the bags of blood and pierced them with her fangs and draining them dry

"Oh, I thought Shuri and Kuroka calling me master was good but this is great" said Issei laughing in his head

(later Issei's room)

"Issei, can I join you to night please?" asked Rias as Issei was going in after he got something

"Sure, but you have to deal with Shuri and Kuroka sleeping with me as well. Kuroka sleeps on top of me and Shuri sleeps on my right" said Issei

"I'm fine with that" said Rias as they went in and went to sleep

Issei's profile

 **Name**

Issei Vladimir Dracula

 **Parent's**

Vlad Dracula

Seras Dracula

 **Gender**

Male (Looks 16 real age 21)

 **Personality**

Kind, caring, Perverted (only with girls that let him), hates people that force themselves on people, will kill anyone that hurts his friends or lovers (unless they tell him not to), protective of friends and lovers

 **Species**

True Vampire (Demon)

 **Familiar**

Transylvanian Lynx (Catacomb)

 **Affiliation**

Kuoh Academy (Third-Year High School Student), Occult Research Club, Underworld, Heaven,  
Grigori, True Vampire faction (His parents and a few other's)

 **Names and Aliases**  
Ultimate Vampire, Son of the Dragon, Prince of Darkness, Issei Vlad Dracula, The Transylvanian Lynx, Nightwalker, Vlad IV Dracula, Prince Dracula, The Prince Nosferatu, Son of the Devil, The Demon,  
The Devil, The Monster, The Bloodsucker, Prince of Vampires, Unholy Prince, Dracula, The Impaling Prince, True Immortal, The No-Life Prince, Sir (by servants and others at times)

 **Appearance**

Hair colour: Black (same style as Anime), Eye colour: Crimson-Red, Body: Issei is well built (Issei can't hind his fangs)

 **Powers/Abilities**

 **Regeneration** : Issei has the ability to perfectly and quickly recover from any physical injury. He has been torn to shreds by conventional weaponry and holy weaponry designed to kill his kind and has survived all of it. Holy weapons, while they do affect him more, are regenerated all the same if not as quickly.

 **Dark Composition** : Though he generally dons a corporeal, humanoid form, Issei is made up of a highly variable otherworldly substance that is black in core and reddish on its edges. This can be especially seen whenever he takes heavy damage, the darkness being immune to conventional weaponry. Along with composing his being, it can serve as a weapon. Issei is able to form several limbs from it with which he attacks with. He also stores his guns in his darkness for convenience in public.

 **Intangibility** : Issei has the ability to walk through solid objects, such as walls.

 **Immortality** : Issei is a true immortal, but he is at least biologically immortal, immune to withering and dying by way of age. This seems to indicate structural immortality as well, but the vampire himself asserts that there is no such thing as a true immortal. This means his immortality is only biological, and there _is_ a way to kill him, but it is not known.

 **Hematophagy** : As a vampire, Issei has the ability to consume blood raw. He has long, conical fangs to assist in this job as well as serpentine like tongue. His feeding habits have been seen to vary: from the traditional neck-biting to simply ripping people to pieces and outright devouring them. Issei doesn't seem to need blood to survive, however if starved of it, he will enter an inactive death-like state.

 **Aestivation** : Issei will enter a dormant state if he goes too long without blood. It is unknown if he can be starved to death.

 **Soul** **Absorption** : By draining a person of their blood, Issei gains dominance over their souls and very forms. He also takes on whatever knowledge they possess. Also due to Issei's unique heritage he can chose to absorb the souls and this is past down to his fledglings.

 **Familiar** **Control** : Issei can summon forth anyone he's taking the soul of at will. He has an entire legion dwelling within him but seems to favour using Catacomb, the Transylvanian Lynx. Whoever he absorbs, their powers are at his disposal.

 **Shapeshifting** : Issei claims to be able to change into anything. He has changed into several bats, an amorphous darkness.

 **Mist Body** : Issei is capable of turning his body into some sort of dark reddish mist in order to render attacks against him useless.

 **Extrasensory** : Issei has senses that are not only sharper than a mortal's, affording him abilities such as perfect accuracy, but he has abilities that they _completely_ lack. In particular he possesses a 'third-eye' which allows him to see things from far, far distances. Though he rarely uses it to do so.

 **Enhanced Strength** : Issei is quite strong. To start, his guns the **Twin Cutlasses** (Gift from Integra when they left basically Alucard's Jackal but silver and due wielded) are far too unwieldy for a human to hold, let alone use, but he does both with ease. He has been seen going up barehanded against even some supernatural weapons and destroying them. The extent of his strength is unknown, though when it comes to raw strength, Issei is often seen to outmuscle other vampires.

 **Vampiric Speed** : Issei is too fast for the human eye to follow, but other vampires can keep pace with him just fine.

 **Enhanced Endurance** : Issei takes most damage without flinching or making a sound, quietly allowing the enemy to attack before retaliating tenfold. He can even attack after being torn asunder by bullets, even the use high caliber weaponry on him. He's been thrown through skyscrapers, bled excessively, and no certain way to defeat him other than killing him again and again until he stays down.

 **Enhanced Reflexes/Speed** : Issei is very fast, able to dodge and catch speeding bullets.

 **Telepathy** : Issei is able to communicate telepathically with his fledgling, Shuri. The telepathy doesn't seem to have a maximum range. He can also read the thoughts of others, if he wishes and allow then to communicate with him.

 **Daywalking** : Other vampires operate in the dark, because of a presumed weakness to light. Issei however seems to have no problem with sunlight, only complaining that being up during the day gives him a slight headache.

 **Weather Control** : The ability to control the weather to an unknown limit, similar to the fog his father created when he returned to London aboard the H.M.S Eagle.

 **Hypnosis** : Issei has the ability to control minds, doing so on exclusively with Humans. The afflicted human will enter a euphoric, stupor-like state and their eyes will glow red. They will be pliant to all of Issei's designs, doing and speaking as he wills. This hypnotic link is established through direct eye-contact and does not waver, even when Issei's attention is elsewhere.

 **Gravity Defiance** : Issei, is shown not only to be able to stand vertically on a wall, but run backwards up it. This would indicate some ability to defy gravity. Also, he has been seen floating behind his parents and Integra.

 **Supernatural Detection** : The ability to sense supernatural activity.

 **Vampire creation** : Issei is the only know vampire that can turn a non-virgin into a vampire (of opposite sex)


	2. Chapter 2

Highschool dxd Dragon Issei Vladimir Dracula

(" " speech/portal talk)

I don't own Highschool DXD it belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi neither do I own Hellsing it belong to Kouta Hirano

It had been around 2 weeks after Rias and her family were turned into vampires, they had all most fully adapted to being vampires besides one thing. Everyone besides Alexander and Godiva couldn't drink from a living person, they were okay with drinking from blood bags. Will they were drinking blood it was better to drink from a living person, vampires gain more strength from drinking from a living host. Issei, Shuri, Kuroka and Seras didn't blame them, with the rouge devils and other beings (humans included) in the Kuoh area finding out that some people were taking out the people causing trouble made them go into hiding until it died down. So, it only left good people around which none of them wanted to hunt. Vlad was the only one mad at them but he understood their point.

(Kuoh academy, Occult research club room first break)

"Rias, everyone" said Issei as Rias and her group fazed into the club room

"Yes, Issei-sama?" asked Rias blushing as Issei was sitting in her chair with Kuroka and Shuri cuddling him

"We're going to London, Integra wants to see mother, father and me, she also said we can bring any one else we wanted" said Issei

"London?" asked Asia showing that something in London concerned

"Yes, why you asking?" asked Issei confused

"I new two exorcists that were based there, Irina and Xenovia" said Asia crying as she thought her friends would hate her now

"Were you three friends?" asked Issei getting a nod from Asia "Wait, Irina Shidou?" asked Issei thinking it might be the same girl that used to live here back a few years ago

"Yes, they were the only friends I had, even though the church said the only friend a holy maiden should have is God, they went against that for me and even when they were told to hunt me down they refused but how will they react to me now?" asked Asia as she started to cry

"Asia, I'm sure that if they didn't kill you for being called a heretic, they are true friends to you and won't hate you for being a vampire as long as your happy, I'm sure their happy" said Issei as he got up and wiped away her tears will hugging her

"Thank you Issei-sama" said Asia happily

"Well then, everyone go get ready to go" ordered Issei as Sona with her group appeared at the door

"You're going to London to see Integra?" asked Sona hearing the firsfirst part of the conversation

"Yes, she's getting on in her age so she wants to spend some time with us" said Issei sadly

"How old is she, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Sona

"43, we have offered her the chance to become a vampire but she said she wanted die a human, this has upset mom, dad and myself because we love her and don't want her to die, one of the few things I hate about being able to live forever you can't really have friends with a finite lifespan" said Issei sadly

"I'm sorry to hear that Issei" said Sona knowing she hit a bad subject for Issei

"It's fine, would you like to come as well?" asked Issei

"Are you sure Integra won't mind?" asked Sona

"Yeah, she wants to meet my friends I have at the moment, so I'm sure" said Issei

"Well then, everyone what do you say?" asked Sona to her group

"Sure" said Sona's group after a few seconds of talking

"Well then, the plane is accepting to see us in an hour or so, so get some clothes ready because London still isn't the best place after the war" said Issei as he knew London still hadn't fully recovered after the war and probably never will

"Okay, we will be back in a half an hour or so" said Sona and her group

"Well then, let's get ready to go" said Rias as everyone dispersed to get some clothes and their coffins

(later on, the plane)

"Wow, you were right Issei-sama, London is in a bad shape. What happened? I know it was Seras and Vlad that did this but we don't know how?" asked Rias as everyone was having some blood wine besides Sona and her group will looking down out the window down seeing London

London had been fully rebuilt but the area was gloomy. Everyone that lived in London was never truly happy as the memory of that day would stay forever in their minds.

"It was when the Integra allowed us to use a full power, 8 thousand ghouls in total, I can't remember how many Nazi's and Catholics there were that day" said Vlad

"Wow, that's a lot, I'm not surprised that London hasn't recovered and by the looks of it, it never will be back to how it used to be" said Sona a bit scared

"Shame to, it was nice place" said Seras since she liked to go shopping in London or just sit on top of Big Ben

"This is you pilot speaking, we are about to land" said the pilot

"Well then, everyone get your stuff" said Issei

(outside when they touched down)

"Seras, Vlad, Issei it's good to see you again" said Integra happy to see them again

"Integra, it's good to see you again as well" said Seras, Vlad and Issei walking to Integra and hugging her

"Thank you, now who are these?" asked Integra seeing everyone else

(Everyone introduced themselves and went inside after 30 minutes and talked for a few hours)

(Issei's room)

"Mhh" moaned Issei kissing Shuri with Kuroka playing with his dick "I wonder what Akeno would say, seeing her mother with another man that's not her father? And Koneko the same, seeing her big sis with my dick in her mouth?" asked Issei darkly with a massive smile on his face

"I would like to know as well Issei-sama" moaned Shuri as she went down to Issei's balls and started licking them

"Issei-sama nyaahh, we should get everyone in on this nyaahh" moaned Kuroka as she released Issei's cock from her mouth and Kissed Shuri as the two started making out

"In time, my sweet Kitty, I have to wait until they become full vampires" said Issei as he grabbed one of Shuri's and Kuroka's tits in each hand and gave them a good firm squeeze earning a nice moan out of his lovely girls

"Issei-sama" "Issei-sama nyaahh" moaned Shuri and Kuroka

"Haha, what nice moans, now let's have some fun" said Issei as he threw Shuri onto the bed fist them Kuroka on top of her and then shoved himself inside Kuroka's dripping pussy

"Nyaahh, Issei-sama yess pound my sluty pussy nyaamhh" moaned Kuroka as Shuri grabbed her head and pulled her into a kiss in response Kuroka grabbed her tits

Issei proceeded to fuck Kuroka's pussy as hard as he wanted will grabbing her tits, giving Shuri pleasure from his thrusts as well. It was a good thing vampires didn't need to breath as Shuri kept Kuroka in the kiss both moaning into each other.

"Here you go, my little kitty" moaned Issei into Kuroka's ear as he bit her neck getting the sweet taste of her blood

"Nyaamhh" moaned Kuroka as her pussy squeezed hard on Issei's dick as she felt Issei's cum flowing into her pussy will he was drinking her blood as Shuri kept their lips locked

"Ahh, great as always Kuroka" moaned Issei as he released Kuroka's neck with a small amount of her blood dripping from his fangs as he kissed Kuroka

"Issei-sama, don't forget about me" pouted Shuri cutely

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you" said Issei as he went down and kissed Shuri will taking himself out of Kuroka letting his cum flow out of her pussy earning an unpleased moan from Kuroka since her lover's dick wasn't in her anymore

"Nyaa, Issei-sama, don't pull out" pouted Kuroka

"Stop hogging Issei-sama, Kuroka" said Shuri "Ahh yes, Issei-sama!" screamed Shuri in pleasure as Issei slammed into her dripping pussy will Issei's hands played with Kuroka's tits

"Be good girls and share, or neither of you will get anything" commanded Issei as he stopped fucking and fingering Kuroka, he loved Shuri and Kuroka equally and if they couldn't agree to take turns neither would get a turn until they agreed to take turns

"Sorry, Issei-sama" said Shuri and Kuroka sadly since they had made Issei angry, when Kuroka dropped her nyaa it meant she was very sorry or very mad

"Good girls, now don't look so sad, you look much prettier when your happy" said Issei as he cupped Kuroka's and Shuri's faeces and kissed them

"Issei-sama" "Issei-sama nyaa" said Shuri and Kuroka happily with Kuroka's tail swinging happily again

"Good now, where were we?" asked Issei as he continued to fuck Shuri's tight pussy will playing with Kuroka's tail's and breasts

"Ahh, Issei-sama" moaned Shuri as Issei thrusted into her dripping pussy

"Haha, your so sweet like that my Shuri, but don't forget about Kuroka" said Issei looking down at Shuri and Kuroka who hadn't been getting any pleasure for the past few minutes

"Sorry, Kuroka" moaned Shuri as she kissed Kuroka and started playing with her breasts

"Nyaahh!" moaned Kuroka into Shuri's mouth as she also started to play with Shuri's breasts

"Here you go Shuri" moaned Issei as he bit Shuri's neck drawing blood as he released his next load inside her pussy

"Ahh, thank you master" purred Shuri as they parted from a kiss will falling onto the bed with her on Issei's left and Kuroka on his right

"I can still go if you two can" said Issei as his member was still standing tall

"Nyaa, Issei-sama, you're such a horn dog" teased Kuroka but she would soon remember don't tease Issei

"Oh, you can talk, you're in heat every few weeks little kitty" said Issei as he flipped onto his right pinning Kuroka under him

"Issei-sama-nyaamhh?!" said Kuroka surprised as Issei silenced her by kissing will slamming into her pussy again

"It seems I have a naughty kitty to punish. Shuri?" asked Issei with a dark smile on his face

"Yes, Issei-sama?" asked Shuri with the same dark look on her face as Issei

"Let's teach this naughty kitty a lesson" said Issei as he saw Shuri face turn into one of fun as lightning danced around her hands

"Ara-ara, let's teach this young kitty a lesson" said Shuri darkly

"Fuck, I forgot Shuri wasn't only a masochist, she's also a sadist!" said a very panicked Kuroka in her mind

(the next morning)

"What a night" said a very happy Issei with a toothy grin as he woke up seeing both Shuri and Kuroka still fast asleep with his cum still lightly flowing out of their holes "Well, I'm hungry, I wonder if anyone else is up yet?" asked Issei to himself as it was 9:30 in the morning as he got untangled from them dressed and fazed downstairs

(living room)

"Morning everyone" said Issei as he came into seeing everyone besides Kuroka and Shuri were up

"Morning Issei" "Morning Issei dear" "Morning Issei-sama" "Morning Issei-sama nyaa" said everyone

"Would you like something to eat, honey?" asked Seras

"Yes, thank you mother" said Issei as he sat down

"Enjoy yourself last night, Issei?" asked Ddraig appearing on Alex's hand

"What do you mean Ddraig?" asked Rias and Sona and their groups confused

"Haha, kids these days, I would've thought that you would've known what Ddraig was talking about" laughed Vlad at Alex and the rest not knowing what Ddraig was talking about

"Vlad!" said a pissed Seras hitting Vlad on the head

"Hugh, Issei when did you turn into a pervert?" asked Integra sighing

"Blame Azazel and the other fallen angels from when I was training there" said Issei "Thank you mother" said Issei as Seras passed him a glass of blood

"Ara-ara, Issei-sama is a literal mother fucker" teased Akeno laughing into her hand since she could tell were her mother and Kuroka where

"Very funny Akeno" said Issei laughing at Akeno's comment and it told him that Akeno wasn't mad at him for fucking her mother

"Issei-sempai, has had sex with Onee-sama" said Koneko in her mind will fidgeting were she was sitting

"Anyway, Issei fancy hunting some rouge priest turned vampires?" said Integra blushing since she was still a virgin and wouldn't admit it but she found Vlad and Issei attractive and Seras secretly

"Yeah, it will give everyone the chance to become full vampires, what do you say everyone?" asked Issei with a toothy grin

"If they are causing trouble I don't see why not" said Rias

"Well then, they are in a church just out of London" said Integra

"A church?" asked Issei with understandable hate

"Yes, the reports said they went there to try and ask God to undo it but them some nuns that were at the church appeared and you can tell what happened" said Integra "They have devoured around a hundred-innocent people by now"

"How many are there?" asked Issei because a hundred people could feed a few vampires for a month and a bit

"There are eight vampires, they have been there for around a week" said Integra

"They are abusing their powers, now I want to kill them!" said a pissed Issei

"Well then go, your mother, myself and Integra are going to Newcastle for some shopping meet us there" said Vlad sighing since Seras's loved to shop

"We'll see you later then" said Issei as he opened a portal to leave as everyone left

(Near the church)

"Irina?" asked a blue and green haired girl in a white cloak

"Yes, Xenovia?" asked Irina

"I, wonder how Asia is doing?" asked Xenovia as they continued to the church where they were sent to kill vampires

"Last I heard see was taken in by Rias Gremory, Asia should be fine the Gremory's are said to be the kindest house in the devil world" said Irina trying to improve Xenovia's mood will hugging her

"I hope you're right Irina, I don't want Asia to be hurt in anyway" said Xenovia stopping

"Me to Xenovia, me to, well we are going to Japan to try and get the Excalibur pieces back, and the territory is owned by Rias Gremory so we can ask her if she knows about Asia" said Irina kissing her friend

"Okay let get this over with, then we are leaving right away" said Xenovia parting from the kiss and walked up to the church only to hear

"AHH DEAR GOD HELP USAHH!" screamed a voice from inside the church

"What's going on in there?" asked Irina confused

"Well whatever it is it's killing the vampires; will I would like to say leave them we have to get the stuff the priests where carrying" said Xenovia

"Well let's hope whoever it is won't attack us" said Irina as she opened the door revealing 18 shadows of people standing over several piles of ash and seeing that 10 of the people had red eyes meaning that they were vampires

"What are you doing here human?" asked the only male vampire with a heavy Transylvanian accent

"We were sent be the church to kill the vampires that were causing trouble round here vampire" said Irina as herself and Xenovia started drawing their swords

"You call these lowly things a vampire?! How dear you say that, they are nothing but pieces of shit!" said the male vampire very pissed off

"You take pride in what you are?" asked Xenovia surprised

"Yes, I do, anyway we need to leave, we have important business to do" said the male vampire "Asia open a portal back to the mansion"

"Asia?!" whispered Irina and Xenovia under their breath

"Yes, Issei-sama" said Asia coming into view

"Asia? Is that you?" asked Irina as herself and Xenovia removed their cloak

"Irina, Xenovia?!" asked Asia surprised

"Asia? Why did you become a vampire?" asked Xenovia

"Well I first became a devil under Rias-sama, then around a month ago Issei-sama appeared and helped Rias-sama out of a marriage with an ass, then about two weeks ago me along with the other asked Issei to turn us into vampires" said Asia

"If you have done anything to Asia, I'll kill you!" said Irina and Xenovia pointing their swords at the male vampire

"Please, even if they are parts of Excalibur they can't kill me" said the male vampire stepping out of the shadows

"Issei?!" asked Irina with a surprised look on her face

"It's been a long time Irina. You were only a kid back then, and I must say you grown up to be a lovely young woman" said Issei with a smile on his face

"Irina, you know him?" asked Xenovia

"Yes, he lived next door to me in a mansion, mom and dad told me not to play with him but they didn't say why" said Irina

"It's because of my heritage, I don't blame them it's not every day you live next to Vlad and Seras Dracula and their son" said Issei with a toothy grin

"So that's why you only told me your first name" said Irina

"Sorry, I felt bad but, you know things had to be done" said Issei

"Well then, I can tell Asia has been fine then" said Irina happily

"Irina! He's a vampire they are un trust worthy" said Xenovia stepping in front of Irina

"Calm down Xenovia, Issei never did anything to hurt me when we were younger" said Irina putting her sword away

"Fine, I trust but try anything and I'll" said Xenovia only to be cut off by Asia slapping her

"Xenovia! Issei-sama, has improved my life if anyone attacks him, I'll deal with them including you!" said Asia taking her hand away from Xenovia's face leaving a red mark

"I'm sorry, Asia" said Xenovia rubbing her check

"Wait Rias Gremory? What are you doing here?" asked Irina

"I travelled with Issei-sama to meet Integra Hellsing, why do you ask?" said Rias

"We needed to talk to you about the other pieces of Excalibur since they are in the position of Kokabiel, who is in yours and Sona's territory" said Irina

"Kokabiel? He must be trying to start another war. I know Azazel, he doesn't want to start another war and killing the little sisters of two of the devil kings would get the devil faction to start a war" said Issei thinking it over

"Well then, when we return we should get ready to fight" said Shuri

"Agreed, I'll contact Azazel when we return, I'll see what I can get on Kokabiel's plan" said Issei as he stepped into Asia's portal

"Wait Issei" said Irina

"Yeah?" asked Issei

"Do you mind if we stay the night? We aren't supposed to return for another whole week and I used up all the money the church gave us" said Irina rubbing the back of her head

"You haven't changed at all Irina, sure Integra won't mind" laughed Issei "Just step through the portal and you'll be with us on the other side, it might feel a bit weird but you should good after a few minutes" said Issei gesturing to step through

"Irina" said Xenovia

"Yes?" asked Irina confused

"If Issei does anything to us, I'm going to get you for it" said Xenovia

"Okay" said Irina a bit scared since the last time Xenovia said that was when they were out on a mission around a week ago after Irina fucked up, it ended with both of them falling asleep together naked after some fun thus starting their new relationship of being lovers of cause the church told them that same sex love is wrong but they didn't care they loved each other

When Issei and everyone returned they explained what had happened, Irina and Xenovia were given a room. When everyone become a true vampire, they lose their devil side (Rias included but kept her Power of Destruction) Akeno and Koneko keep their heritages, Vlad and Seras's best guess was that since vampires are considered a type of devil (distant relation of devil kind) the vampire part just replaced it. After explaining this to the best they can Issei contacted Azazel and found out that Kokabiel is working with rouge of fallen kind, Azazel said he would send Raynare with a few others over to Issei with all the paper work.

(Issei's room with Shuri and Kuroka going at it again)

"You know Akeno and Koneko are watching us, right?" whispered Issei into Shuri's and Kuroka's ear

"Yes, I can Issei-sama, why don't we let them in?" teased Shuri

"Yeah, lets" said Issei gathering some magic for a portal in his hand

(outside Issei's room a few minutes be for)

"Akeno, we shouldn't be doing this nyaa" said Koneko quietly as herself and Akeno were peaking in through the door seeing their mother and sister getting fucked silly by Issei

"You say that Koneko, but look at you down here" said Akeno pervertedly as she tranced one of her hands down Koneko's stomach down to her pussy which was dripping

"Nyaa?! Akeno, nyaahh?!" asked Koneko surprised as Akeno started to play with her pussy

"You're such a naughty kitty just like your sister" teased Akeno as she continued to play with Koneko's pussy will slipping off her Kimono which she had been wearing for a few weeks

"NYAAHH! AKENO NYAAHH!" moaned Koneko failing on the floor in a small puddle of her juices

"Wow look at this, only a bit of light teasing and you're dripping already" teased Akeno taking her hand away from Koneko's pussy getting a disappointed moan out of her

"What a naughty daughter I have" said Shuri appearing at the open door with Kuroka

"Agreed nyaa, I have such a naughty younger sister nyaa" said Kuroka as she was playing with Shuri's pussy

"Mother!" "Sister nyaa!" said Akeno and Koneko surprised

"What naughty girls, well since you're here you can help us please Issei-sama" said Shuri as herself and Kuroka grabbed Akeno and Koneko by the ear's and proceeded to pull them inside Issei's room

"What naughty girls you two are" said Issei sitting on the end of the bed as Shuri and Kuroka placed Akeno and Koneko a few feet away from Issei as they shut the door

"Umm, Issei-sama nyaa" said Koneko nervously as Kuroka and Shuri were now playing with him

"Yes, Koneko? Ahh" moaned Issei as Kuroka started giving him a blowjob will Shuri started kissing him

"What are you going to do to us?" asked Koneko scared since everyone knew Issei was a sadist

"Hmm, lets see, you to were spying on me, Shuri and Kuroka, so oh I have a great idea" said Issei darkly with a sadistic grin on his face

"Oh, I like that idea, Issei-sama" moaned Shuri into Issei's ear since she and Kuroka both knew what Issei was going to have them do

"Umm, Issei-sama nyaa?" asked Koneko asked confused as Kuroka and Shuri walked seductively to herself and Akeno

"Mother, mhh?!" "Sister, nyaamhh?!" asked Koneko and Akeno as Shuri and Kuroka kissed them and started pulling them towards Issei

"Teach them a lesson for spying on their master, then I'll deal with them myself" said Issei as he started jacking himself off

"Yes, Issei-sama" moaned Shuri and Kuroka as they pushed Akeno and Koneko onto their backs and started eating them out

"Nee-sama, nyaahh!" moaned Koneko as she could do nothing against her sisters skilled mouth since Issei had lost count of how many times he had Shuri and Kuroka eat each other out

"AHH, Mother!" screamed Akeno as her mother's mouth was a lot better than her hands were when she played with herself

"Ahh, what a lovely sight, do you like this Akeno, Koneko? Having your mother and sister eating you out, will your master jacks himself off over it?" asked Issei with a perverted smile plastered across his face as he continued to jack himself off

"I love it, Issei-sama!" screamed Akeno in bliss as her mother started tweaking her hard nipples making her moan like no tomorrow

"Nyaahh, it's so good, more Onee-sama" screamed Koneko as Kuroka was doing the same as Shuri making Koneko forget about everything besides the pleasure Kuroka was giving her

"Haha, well then, Akeno come here" laughed Issei as he commanded Akeno to come over to him

"Yes, Issei-sama" moaned Akeno as she started crawling over to Issei

"Now, get to work" commanded Issei as he slapped Akeno's face with his dick making her moan happily

"Yes, Issei-sama" moaned Akeno as she proceeded to lick Issei's dick then took it in her mouth

"Koneko, come here" commanded Issei as he laid on his back since he could see Koneko was getting jealous at Akeno getting all the attention from himself

"Nyaahh, yess, Issei-sama" purred Koneko as she started losing herself in the pleasure crawling over to him and placed her dripping pussy on his face letting him eat her out

"Nyaa, don't leave us out, your turn to eat me out Koneko-nyaa" purred Kuroka as herself and Shuri walked over

"Akeno, that isn't enough to please Issei-sama" said Shuri as Akeno was only about half way down on Issei's dick blowing him as she grabbed her daughters head and slowly started moving it down towards his base

"Shuri, it's her first time, let her get used to my size" said Issei since his size was long enough to go into Kuroka's womb and you needed to use two hands to fully rap around his dick

"Mhh, it's fine Issei-sama, mhh" moaned a muffled Akeno well that's what they could make out she said anyway

"Well then, I've been holding off for a will, here you go" said Issei smiling into Koneko's pussy making her shake with pleasure

"Nyaa, Issei-sama mhh" moaned Koneko into Kuroka's pussy as with Issei talking into her pussy it made her pussy vibrate sending waves of pleasure through her body

"Ara-ara, Issei-sama, fill my daughter full of cum will I eat her out" teased Shuri as she kept eating her daughter out will their master fucked her throat

"Well then, her you go Akeno" said Issei as he grabbed Akeno's face and started fucking it as hard as he wanted

"Mhh, Issei, mhh sama" moaned Akeno in pain but she loved it as ropes od cum flowed directly into her stomach making it inflate

"Ohh, this fells so wrong but I like it so much, seeing my own daughter full of Issei-sama's cum and not to mention covered in it" teased Shuri as Issei pulled out of Akeno's throat it made her cheeks inflate then with the last few ropes of his cum went and covered Akeno's face then slowly dripped onto her tits

What happened next surprised everyone, as Koneko tackled Akeno onto her back and started licking off Issei's cum, lapping it down like a cat drinking milk.

"Nyaahh, Issei-sama's cum is delicious" purred Koneko before she kissed Akeno trying to get more of Issei's cum

"Oh my, what a greedy kitten" laughed Shuri pervertedly into her hand

"Agreed, well Kuroka? Do you think she deservers more?" asked Issei smiling ear to ear at to lovely scene

"Nyaahh, it wouldn't matter would it? You're going to fuck my little sister anyway aren't you Issei-sama-nyaahh" teased Kuroka seeing Issei's sword still standing tall meaning he was nowhere near satisfied

"Haha, true, now we still have a few hours before the sun starts rising so let's have some fun" laughed Issei since when having sex, he had never been the one to pass out it was always Shuri and Kuroka, but with his new harem and a few more on his way by a few more that meant Sona and her peerage, Serafall, Grayfia (those two were the main people he wanted since he was five, I mean who wouldn't? All the cosplay Serafall could do, not to mention getting everyone else involve, Rias with dog ears would look nice. He could make her scream like a bitch in heat to fuck her, oh the possibility's. Not to mention he had his sites set on Gabriel, it would be the biggest middle finger to God in the world, to fuck his own daughter, if you consider the Arch-angels to be God's kids

"Well then, let's have some fun" moaned Akeno kissing Issei

(During the time Issei, Shuri, Kuroka and in time Koneko and Akeno left that night)

"So, Irina, what has happened since the last time we spoke?" asked Seras as everyone was having a glass of wine

"Mum and dad moved us here to England, they had ties to the church, dad raised me to be an exorcist from the day we got here. I trained with various people and one day got put on a job with Xenovia, which was to escort Asia to the Vatican. We quickly became friends and soon me and Xenovia were placed as Asia's permanent guards, a few years passed and are friendship grew until one day, we were told that Asia had healed a devil. We were told to kill her, but we couldn't do it, so we told her to run and told the church we killed her, we had heard she was taken in by the Gremory's but we didn't know for sure" said Irina explaining how she met Xenovia and Asia

"The Vatican? How have they bin after the 9th crusade?" asked Vlad laughing remembering that day 20 odd years ago

"Still licking their wounds, serves them right. They killed so many innocent people, they deserved what they got" said Xenovia surprising most of them

"Why do you say that? You're a Christian, shouldn't you be defending them" asked Sona surprised at what Xenovia was saying

"Will I am Christian, I'm not blind to see what the Catholic church has done, and to be honest I've been thinking of running away because with mine and Irina's relationship it has made the church start to hate us" said Xenovia fidgeting

"True, it's not everyday you find to lesbian's serving the church nyaa" said a black cat appearing on Seras's lap

"Catacomb? You can talk?" asked Irina surprised since Catacomb was around when she was still living in Kuoh Catacomb had followed her and Issei around everywhere

"Catacomb is Issei familiar, he can talk to others if he wants" said Seras petting Catacomb

"It's been some time since I've seen you and Catacomb together Seras" said Integra smiling

"Is my kitty happy?" asked Vlad since Seras's nickname had always bin kitten since her main familiar was a cat as well

"Vlad!" pouted Seras cutely

"Well that was surprising, wait did you say lesbian's?!" asked Sona surprised at what Catacomb was saying

"Hugh, yes me and Irina are in a lesbian's relationship, and with the church saying it's wrong for us to be in love they won't mind one bit if we die" said Xenovia blushing since she was sitting next to Irina

"Hugh, another reason to hate the church, love is love it doesn't matter if you're the same sex" said Seras

"Thank you, Seras" said Irina blushing happily

"You know I thought all vampires were evil, but you don't seem evil at all" said Xenovia

"Are kind isn't truly evil, it's just the church that made us look evil and the choice a vampire takes in his un-life" explained Seras

"Explain, please if you would?" asked Irina confused

"Just because we drink blood humans think we're evil, but how are we any different to humans they need meat to survive, we need blood to survive, how are we evil for just feeding ourselves" said Seras making a good point

"I've never thought of it that way, but I can understand your point" said Xenovia thinking it through

"Another reason to hate the church, they have such a set way of mind that they can't see the truth" said Integra sighing

"I have to ask, what are your plans for the future?" asked Vlad

"Well, with hearing all of this, I think it would be best to leave the church, but that will be hard since we hold parts of Excalibur, they will come after us and most likely kill us" said Irina sadly with Xenovia holding her lover

"Well then, why don't you join us? I'm sure Issei would be happy to have more fledglings" said Seras suggesting that they could become vampires

"I'm not sure, I don't know if I could drink from a living being, don't you take their souls when you drink from them?" asked Irina surprised at what Seras was saying

"Normally are kind does, but we have found a way to not consume their souls but still take their powers" said Seras

"Hmm, well that does make it sound better" said Xenovia

"Stay with Issei and the others for a bit and see what you think, and if you decided that you don't want to become vampires you can stay at are place as long as you want" said Vlad

"What do you say Xenovia?" asked Irina since she would go anywhere with her

"I think we should at least give it some thought, then decided after around a month or so" said Xenovia

"Okay" said Irina happily kissing Xenovia

"Well then, whoever Azazel sent should be here any second now" said Seras smiling letting her fangs poke out of the corners of her mouth

"It's great to see you again, Lord and Lady Dracula" said a black-haired female fallen angel as she appaered in the room with a smaller fallen angel with blonde hair making everyone who didn't know who they were get into a defensive position

"Raynare, Mittlet, how have you two been?" asked Seras happy to see them again making almost everyone in the room feel like their jaws hit the ground

"We have been well thank you Lady Seras, I hope you have been well" thanked Raynare happily

"We have Raynare, I'm surprised that Azazel is sending his own daughters for this" laughed Vlad

"Father said we should go since we trained with Lord Issei" said Raynare remembering back to when herself and her younger sister met Issei

(Flashback Issei age 10, Raynare age 6, Millet age 5 and a half Grigori)

"That's it Issei, now put more power into it" commanded Azazel who was training Issei

"All right Azazel-sensei" shouted a young Issei as he had been training for the past two hours so he could control his massive amounts of power as he sent another ball of black fire at Azazel

"Onee-sama, father said not to trouble him will he was training this kid" said a small young Millet hold her teddy bear

"Shh, I want to see who father is training" said Raynare to her younger sister

"Come on out you two I know your there" said Azazel looking over to a small gap in the wall

"Daddy, how did you know we were there" said Raynare a bit scared at what her father would do to her as they stepped out

"I known you two have been hiding there for a will" said Azazel

"Azazel-sensei, who are they?" asked Issei curiously

"These two Issei, are my daughters, be good girls and say hello" said Azazel standing behind them hold one of their shoulders

"Hi I'm Raynare, I'm 6 years old" said Raynare

"I'm Millet, I'm 5 and a half years old" said Millet hiding behind her teddy bear

"Nice to met you Raynare, Millet, I'm Issei Vladimir Dracula" said Issei smiling showing off his fangs which had almost fully grown

"Dracula?!" asked Raynare and Millet backing away scared since they knew who Dracula was thanks to Azazel telling them

"Haha, don't worry, Issei is here by his parents for me to train him" said Azazel laughing

"Azazel-sensei, can I get something to eat please?" asked Issei since he was feeling peckish

"Yeah, I'm a bit hungry as well, since you two are here you can join us" said Azazel to his daughters

"Umm" said Raynare a bit nervously

(After a snack)

"Azazel-sensei, can we get back to train?" asked Issei as he finished off his blood

"If you're ready, then sure" laughed Azazel seeing Issei's determination to grow strong like his parents

"Can Raynare and Millet join us as well?" asked Issei

"I don't know, what do you say?" asked Azazel a bit concerned since he was training probably the strongest vampire ever and he had to train him to the best of his ability's meaning that Raynare and Millet might not survive

"Yeah, I want to train with daddy!" said a happy Raynare

"Umm sure, if big sis is" said Millet holding her teddy bear still

"This will not be easy, you may not even survive" said Azazel since he did want his daughters to die since he lost their mothers to old Satan faction devils around a year after they were born

"I'm sure daddy" said Raynare with determination in her eyes

"I'll do it big sis does" said Millet with the same determination in her eyes

"Well then, let's get back to the training room" said Azazel as they left

Issei, Raynare and Millet trained each day together for around 5 years, they had developed a strong friendship. Of cause with Issei being trained Azazel a massive pervert he picked up on his perversion, once Seras found out about this she along with Vlad made Issei promise that he would never just look at a woman just for sex. Issei agreed without a thought since he didn't want to piss his parents off, the last time was when they went a saw Integra for a week. He went into a blood lust and killed around 60% of the Hellsing workers, and when I mean he killed them he mutilated them, cutting of their arms, legs be for draining them dry. He got punished by only being able to drink when his parents said and when he didn't have training he had to go to his room and stay there.

(Back to present time)

"True, now onto the important matter" said Seras laughing slightly

"Right, (Boom) what was that?!" asked Raynare as she was about to start giving the report on Kokabiel's movement

"I since fallen, they must be a part of Kokabiel's group, quite a solid message he's sending" said Issei appearing with Kuroka, Shuri, Akeno and Koneko

"Issei-sama, shall we punish them?" asked Shuri and Akeno darkly as they laughed into their hands

"I think we should, they need to learn bot to interrupt man having sex" said Issei darkly as his eyes turned a dark crimson

"Agreed, OW!" laughed Vlad as Seras hit him round the head

"Vlad! Well then, let's deal with them" said Seras

"Right!" said everyone

The battle didn't last long, the rouge fallen didn't last long even thought they had the advantage of light against beings that were very week against it, well they were supposed to be weak to it but Issei had made they fight against Akeno using her light power as strong as she could, allowing everyone slowly to grow a resistance to it. (to a certain level) The Hellsing butlers were killed, the maids almost completely destroyed, will they did take out a lot of the rouge fallen with them they were only human after all. When the fight was nearing the end Kokabiel was pissed, he had taken an army of multiple winged fallen in an attempt to kill everyone at the hellsing household. So as a last-ditch effort be for he ran, he aimed for Integra and sent a small light spear towards her, Seras sensed it moving towards Integra and started pushing Integra away from were it would hit her. But she was just a second to late as Kokabiel's light spear ripped through he right lung, sending her flying into a wall then falling to the ground with a load thud.

"KOKABIEL!" screamed Vlad, Seras and Issei in pure rage making everyone stop in pure fear as their combined voices created a terrifying atmosphere that even made Kokabiel shake in primal fear

"What is this? I haven't felt something like this since the great war!" asked Kokabiel as sweat flowed down his forehead

"YOU'RE DEAD!" screamed Vlad, Seras and Issei so darkly it even Shuri and Kuroka got scared they had seen Issei go into a blood lust but this was even worse. Even Integra, who was semi-conscious was scared

"Sorry, but I'm not dyeing tonight!" screamed Kokabiel in fear as he opened a portal not be for multiple gunshot's hit him in the wings "AHH!" screamed Kokabiel as he fell through his portal disappearing

"Vlad, Seras, (cough) Issei, snap (cough) out of (cough) it, your (cough) better than (cough) this don't (cough) let it (cough) control you (cough)" coughed Integra barely keeping conscious making more blood spill out of her mouth

"Integra" said Vlad, Seras and Issei weakly regain some of their senesces

"Come closer (cough) my vampires, (cough) let me see (cough) your faces (cough) one last (cough) time be (cough) for I pass on" coughed Integra weakly

"Integra, please don't say that, you can join us in the night" cried Seras she didn't want her best friend to die

"Seras, you (cough) know I (cough) couldn't become (cough) what I've (cough) killed my (cough) whole life (cough)" coughed Integra as all vampires there could tell she only had a few minutes left to live

"Please, Aunty!" cried Issei falling to his knees

"Integra, please, I couldn't stand to lose a person I've loved since the day we met to die, please Integra" begged Vlad crying like his queen and son

"Hugh, I (cough) better not (cough) regret this (cough) go on then" coughed Integra only just being able to see the begging looks in Vlad, Seras and Issei's eyes realising she couldn't win against them

"One usually closes their eyes for this" said Vlad as he bared his fangs along with Seras and Issei

Integra closed her eyes, as she felt Vlad bite into the left part off her neck, then Seras going for her left collar bone then Issei on her neck. Integra's blood had Seras and Issei hungry, with their current state of mind it made them very hungry. It was a good thing they still had some control otherwise they would've drank her dry and turned her into a Ghoul, but thanks to their senses they could tell how much blood she had left in her.

"Is Sir Integra okay?" asked a maid that gave of a similarity to Walter

"She's fine, she'll be out for a few days, now why do you reminded me of Walter" said Vlad as he put his red frock overcoat around her and picked her up

"That would be because Walter is my Grandfather, I'm Claire C. Dornez, I'm honoured to meet my Grandfather's best friends, I've been serving Sir Integra for the past 2 years" bowed the maid to Seras and Vlad

"We thank you for looking after Integra for us" said Seras smiling "Now, what are you maids going to do now?" asked Seas to the 15 maids that had survived

"We'll keep serving Sir Integra, even if she is human or not" said the maids making Seras, Vlad and Issei smile

"Well then, let us head home, since the mansion is destroyed, Shuri if you would please?" said Vlad smiling this is what he wanted to happen this showed that vampires and humans can live side by side

"Of cause, my King" said Shuri bowing opening a porta back home since they could tell the sun was rising

(back at the Dracula mansion 1 week later)

"Hugh, my head, what happened?" asked a groggy Integra as she slowly woke up feeling empty

"Oh, Lady Integra you're awake" said Claire coming in to check on Integra

"Yes, I just woke up, it's good to see you well Claire, wait your eyes" said Integra greeting her personal maid then seeing that she had red eyes

"Yes Integra, me along with the other surviving maids became vampires under Lord and Lady Dracula and now are you my Lady" said Claire holding a mirror to Integra

"So, I choice to become one in the end?" asked Integra looking at her face seeing fangs her eye had come back and she looked like she did be for the London war

"Yes, would you like some blood? You have been out for a week" asked Claire

"You best drink Integra, you chose this path now you must live in the dark" said Seras as herself, Vlad and Issei stepped through the wall

"Seras-sama, Issei-sama, Vlad-sama!" said Integra surprised covering her mouth when she called them her masters

"Haha, and I thought when I made Seras call me master was good" laughed Vlad he had been waiting years for those words to come out of Integra's mouth since she would never call anyone her master

"Father, you don't need to tease Integra the first moment she is awake" said Issei laughing slightly

"Hugh, just get me some dam blood already!" said Integra pissed

"Haha, Rias and the other's want to see me, I'll leave you along for a few minutes" said Issei sensing Rias in his mind link as he disappeared

"Oh, that reminds me, my grandfather left me this a few days before the London war" said Claire pulling out a letter with Walter's signature on it

"That's Walter's signature, what is it about?" asked Integra surprised

"I do not know Lady Integra; my grandfather left another note saying only to open it when you three were together" said Claire passing the note to Integra

(Walter's letter read as such pretend it's in his voice)

Dear Integra, Vlad and Seras

If you're reading this then I have passed on after to what you would see as my betrayal. I don't blame you, but if would please just give me a chance to explain the truth about why I did what I did. The reason I went and join the Millennium group was so I could fight Vlad and Seras again, with me being 69 I would've not lasted long. I never agreed with their set of mind, I took the operation so I could fight with my full again like we did back in ww2, I missed those days and I could tell Vlad and Seras missed it as well. That was the only reason I did what I did, Seras, Vlad I leave Integra to you and to whoever joins the Hellsing house hold.

I hope one day you can forgive me.

Sincerely your butler and friend Walter C. Dornez

"Walter" cried Integra along with Seras and Vlad as blood tears came from their eyes

"I knew Walter did betray us" cried Seras happily

"Rest in piece my old friend" said Vlad happily

"I don't want to interrupt, but we're all going into town for a bit" said Issei halfway phasing through the wall

"Okay sweetie" said Seras not turning since the three were now hugging

(town lunch time)

Everyone went around town looking for Kokabiel and his group of rouge Fallen, the group consisted of Issei and his fledglings, Sona and her peerage and Irina and Xenovia.

"Does lunch sound good?" asked Issei hearing Irina's, Xenovia's and Sona and her peerage stomach's rumble

"We don't have any money remember" said Irina as her stomach rumbled again

"It's on me" said Issei

(Restaurant)

"We'll have some wine please" said Issei

"I'm sorry sir but I" said the waiter as Issei's eyes turned his eyes red

"Everything is fine, bring us the wine" commanded Issei as he pointed his finger at the waiter

"Everything- is-fine-sir, I'll-bring-you-your-wine" said the waiter in a trance state as he walked off

"Issei, what was that?" asked Irina a bit scared along with Xenovia

"A bit of mind control" said Issei smiling seeing Irina's and Xenovia's reaction

"Why would you do that?" asked Irina

"The human round here are greedy, they wouldn't even care if anyone in this room dropped dead" said Issei "The human race has always had the choice to be good or evil, but 9 times out of 10 they choice the evil path"

"Wow, I had no idea" said Irina surprised

"Issei I have to ask, do you ever regret being a vampire?" asked Xenovia

"I can't really say, I've been a vampire my whole life, when I was younger when Irina was still living here, we would eat ice cream together, go swimming and more. If I was to do most of them now it would do some serious damaged to me or even kill me, that I do regret" said Issei remembering those days

"I was meaning to ask that; how did you do some of those things when we were younger?" asked Irina

"I was able to do those things then because I hadn't become a full vampire, think of it as human puberty, once are kind reaches a certain age are body starts shutting of the needs are kind doesn't need" said Issei

"Are Asia and the others the same?" asked Xenovia hoping they could do swimming again

"No, they have to be vampires from birth, when I turned Asia and the other's their bodies became that of a vampire straight away" said Issei

"Oh" said Irina and Xenovia sadly

"Are kind is powerful, but we give up a lot of thing for that power" said Issei "Anyway, let us get off this subject" trying to improve the mood

"Right, we still need to deal with Kokabiel and his plan" said Xenovia

"Agreed, since it's getting later in the day we can help more effectively" said Issei since it was getting on to around 5pm so the sun was starting to set "Spilt into the same groups and if you do find Kokabiel contact me be for you engaged"

"Alright" said everyone as they left

(time skip to forest scene Anime)

"Irina, Xenovia, I've hid us, don't draw your swords otherwise I won't be able to, Issei-sama should be here any second" said Asia as herself, Irina and Xenovia phased into a tree thanks to Issei's extreme training she could hid a few people for some time

"Okay, Asia" said Irina

"Lord Kokabiel, when do we start I want to rape and kill those devil bitches!" screamed Freed evilly

"Soon Freed soon, Valper is almost ready to combine the pieces of Excalibur we have, did you have any luck getting Xenovia's and Irina's piece's?" asked Kokabiel not noticing Asia, Irina and Xenovia were hiding in the tree

"No, those bitches seem to be working with devils and vampires that live here!" screamed Freed

"Hmm, the vampires that live here are the Vlad, Seras and Issei Dracula and Issei's fledglings, they will want to kill me since I tried to kill that Hellsing bitch, we best be careful" said Kokabiel still scared from a week ago

"I've always wanted to try and kill the Dracula family!" screamed Freed madly

"We need to leave now, I can sense one of the Dracula's coming, this is not the time to fight" said Kokabiel sensing a strong vampire coming with fledglings and a few devils

"Fine, let's go" said Freed sadly since he wanted to fight now as they disappeared as several gunshots were heard going through the portal

"Damit! If we could've got her a second earlier!" said Issei appearing with everyone "Did you get anything by listening to him?"

"Yes, he's going to combine the pieces od Excalibur he has" said Irina

"Hmm, we'll return back home for now, father said Claire had something for us" said Issei opening a portal back home

(Back at the Dracula mansion)

"Ah, there you are, any luck on finding Kokabiel or anything about his plan?" asked Sirzech who was there along with Serafall, Grayfia, Seras, Vlad, Integra, Azazel and Michael

"Irina, Asia and Xenovia found Kokabiel, he's planning to merge the pieces of Excalibur he has, I'm guessing he going to use it to try and kill us" said Issei

"Hugh, I'm sorry for what Kokabiel is doing, he needs to let the past be in the past and look for the betterment of are kind" said Azazel sighing

"Well then, let's get a plan together" said Sirzech

(a few hours later living room)

"Lord Issei" said Claire coming into the living room seeing Issei and his groups

"Yes Claire?" asked Issei having some blood wine with his fledglings and wine with Sona and her peerage and Irina and Xenovia

"Would you please come with me, I have something to show you" said Claire bowing then gesturing to follow her

"Okay" said Issei as he got up

(one of the underground rooms)

"So why did you take my guns without asking?" asked Issei as he stepped into the room seeing his guns on a table his eyes flashing red

"I'm sorry I didn't ask your permission personally Lord Issei, I asked your mother and father, they wanted some work done on their guns and I asked if you would want any work done on yours, but by the time I went to ask you, you had left so I asked your parents and they said I could work on them" said Claire bowing scared hopping

"Hmm, depending on the work you have done to my guns, it might chance my mind on punishing you" said Issei slightly pissed since he loved his guns and only a few people were allowed to touch them

"Of cause Lord Issei, I have modified your guns to be more efficient so they are less likely to fail you, and with the help of Lady Seras we have made it able for the guns to use your magic, I would suggest using them a bit be for you go into a battle" said Claire as she passed Issei's gun to him

"Hmm, well then let's give them a go" said Issei as he opened fire on the targets destroying them "So how do I use my magic with them?" asked Issei smiling showing he liked the upgrades

"Just focus the magic you want into the bullet" said Claire relaxing a bit since it seemed Issei was happy with her work

"Great work Claire, but you are never to touch my guns again without myself saying so myself, is that understood?!" asked Issei pointing his gun at Claire's chest aiming directly at her heart

"Cristal, Lord Issei!" said Claire shacking in fear

"Good girl" said Issei as he put his guns back in their holsters and leaving back to the living room

(living room will this was going on)

"Seras, where's Issei-sama" asked Rias

"He should be with Claire, she asked if she could do some upgrading to Issei's guns" said Sears

"You do know Issei loves his guns, are you sure that was a good idea?" asked Integra

"I'm sure it will be fine" said Vlad

"I was meaning to ask who gave Issei-sama those guns?" asked Yumi

"I did, well it was a gift from Walter, he made it for Vlad and Seras" said Integra drinking some blood wine

"When Walter left us be for the London war he knew me and Seras were trying for a kid, and he knew are child would probably have a love for guns the same as us so he made them as a birthday gift, Issei got them the day we left to live here" said Vlad remembering the look on Issei's face as he disappeared to the gun range

"BANG! BANG!" two gunshots rang out taking Vlad's clean heads off and hit Seras's right shoulder

"That's for saying Claire could work on my guns without my permission!" said Issei standing in the doorway holding his guns with smoke coming out the end of the barrels

"Issei, dear that wasn't very nice. And I can tell you like the upgrades" said Seras as her should regenerated as Vlad's head regenerated

"True, but my point still stands" said Issei as he sat down and started drinking some more blood wine

"Well at lest you didn't kill her" said Integra sighing

"I'm going to my room to clean my guns" said Issei disappearing

(later outside Issei's room)

"I know Issei-sama is going to be mad at me, but I need to get Issei-sama's blood" said Rias to herself sneaking towards Issei's room her inner vampire was screaming at her to drink from Issei and be her own queen of the night

"Hmm, so you want to be free of me?" asked Issei materializing next to Rias scarring her

"Issei-sama!" said a panicked Rias as Issei teleported themselves into his room

"You want to drink me powerful blood don't you" said Issei

"Yes, Issei-sama" said Rias nervously

"So, you deem yourself worthy to walk the night as your own master?" asked Issei with a lot of seriousness in his voice

"Uhmm!?" asked Rias scared

"Then fight me! Prove to me that you are strong enough, only then I'll let you drink me blood" said Issei as he got into a fighting stance releasing a certain scent that his parents and Kuroka and Shuri recognised

"Issei-sama, I don't want to fight you" said Rias shocked

"You want to drink my blood don't you, fight me!" said Issei getting pissed as Rias showed no sings of fighting him "Then if you won't fight me, then your fate is left up to me then" making Rias very scared

(living room)

"So, Rias is trying to free herself from being Issei's fledglings" said Seras smelling the scent along with everyone else

"What do you mean Seras?" asked Integra confused

"Rias, she wants to be her own master of the night, to do so she will have fight Issei, if she losses or refuses the fight her fate is left up to Issei" said Vlad

"Mother have you done the same?" asked Akeno

"I tried but failed and so did Kuroka and failed the same" said Shuri

"What's going to happen to Rias-Onee-sama?" asked Asia since they were like sisters now

"If the fledgling wins they get their freedom, but if they lose well let's just say their un-lives end or why do you think vampires can only turn the opposite sex?" said Seras

"Onee-sama, what did Issei-sama do to you and Shuri?" asked Koneko

"Well, we were in a relationship at the time but none of us had take the step to go any further, until we tried to get are freedom" said Shuri

"What's the more common thing chosen by the master?" asked everyone scared for the outcome

"Death" said Vlad in an emotionless tone

"Oh no!" said everyone now realising what Issei would do

(back in Issei's room)

"Issei-sama?" asked Rias nervously as Issei was eyeing her it was no normal eyeing it was of that when Issei was hunting the eyeing of a predator about to claim it's next meal Rias then remembered when Issei told them what they would have to do if they wanted to become free vampires

"Rias, you have put me in a hard spot and now you are going to take responsibility for it!" commanded Issei as he grabbed Rias by her throat "I will give you this one chance to apologise for your actions you have done against me your master, then I might consider not killing you" as he looked into her eyes with anger but Rias could see the sadness he didn't want to kill her

The two options raced through Rias's head as time itself seemed to slowed down, she could give in and be Issei's servant for the rest of her un-life, it turned out all right for Shuri and Kuroka. But at the same time, she didn't want to be a slave to Issei, it would be like her marrying Riser she didn't want that, but she couldn't fight the person she loves. Memory's flashed by in her mind, the thing she had done since she had become a vampire, the strength she gained, losing herself in a blood lust with everyone killing lowly vampires and rouge priests, a deeper bond with her family, but most of all a man she loved but did he love her back? He's probably the strongest vampire to ever exist, her a spoilt little princess that had never really trained a day in her life barfrom Issei appearing in her live. Then it hit her, Issei wanted Rias to be more reliant on herself, he knew she could be powerful as long as she believed in herself. Issei had set it up for her but she needed to take the final step.

"Well then Rias, what are you going to say?" asked Issei as he held Rias in place "Rias, you're a smart girl figure out my point I'm making" said Issei to himself hoping that Rias did get it, then only thrown into the wall

"You want a fight I'll give you a fight master!" said Rias as she charged at Issei who was still surprised at what Rias did as her eyes flashed red

"Bring it on Rias!" said Issei happily as he caught both of Rias's hands "Sorry Rias, but I'm going to need to beat you, we will all need are strength to go against Kokabiel and whatever else he throws at us" said Issei to himself as he threw Rias into the wall then slammed her by the throat onto the bed then pinning her hands above her head then went straight for her neck biting into it tasting her sweet lovely blood "Nice try Rias!" commanded Issei as he parted from Rias's neck he had drained just enough blood from Rias's system to make her submit

"I'm sorry for what I've done master" said Rias sadly looking up at Issei looming over her "I'm yours to do with what you want master" said Rias sadly as blood tears came from her eyes closing them ready to accept her fate

"Rias, please stop crying" said Issei as he wiped away her tears "I'm not going to kill you" said Issei as he kissed her

"Issei-sama, why I'm weak mhh" said Rias surprised as Issei kissing her

"You're not weak Rias, you can be as strong as you want, you just have to wish it" said Issei cupping her face in his hand seeing the bright red blush on her face

"Do you really mean it?" asked Rias blushing even more

"Yes Rias, you can be as strong as you want, you just have to believe in yourself" said Issei kissing her again

"More" moaned Rias weakly

"Rias, once we are done with Kokabiel, I'll be more than happy to do it with you" said Issei as he helped her sit up

"You mean it?" asked Rias blushing

"Of cause" said Issei kissing her again

"Issei-sama, it time to deal with Kokabiel" said Shuri nocking at the door she sensed Rias was still "living"

"Well then let's go, ready my beautiful crimson no-life queen?" asked Issei offering an arm to her

"Of cause, my no-life king" said Rias happily will she didn't like being called a princess


End file.
